


Dark Dreams the Truth

by phantisma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to find that something in his world is very wrong...or maybe this isn't his world at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Dreams the Truth

He breathes through the pain and shock and tries to figure out what's happening. He doesn't know where they are or how they got here or why…he woke up here, like this…and the last thing he knew both Dean and their father were out on a hunt.

Sam opens his eyes again, tries to focus. His eyes water from the flood light in his face and he licks his lips with a tongue that feels thick and unwieldy. There's a strange metallic taste in the back of his mouth and his body is heavy and unresponsive.

_Drugs_ , he realizes slowly.

It's more than that keeping him from moving though. His hands are bound and pulled up over his head. He tries to look, but all he can see is the glass under him and the rope around his wrists and hands. He tugs on the bindings and gasps as something tightens around his cock and yanks it to the left.

He lifts his head, squinting against the light to find that he is naked, his cock bound with rope as well, rope that runs off to his left, over the black hood of the Impala. Sam pants through the fear and tries to take stock of his situation.

It's definitely the impala, and he's spread-open on it's hood, his legs each wound with still more rope from the knee down to his ankle, spread as wide as his hips will allow, tied down, from the feel of it to the car itself.

"I think he's awake." Dean's voice says from somewhere nearby. A shadow crosses the light and suddenly Dean is there, leaning up between Sam's spread legs. "You awake, Sammy?"

"Dean? What the fuck—"

Something moves inside him, something big shoved inside his ass and Sam screams, yanking on his wrists, which only tightens the pull on his cock.

Dean laughs. "Yeah, he's awake."

Sam pants and tries to stop pulling, tries to lay still, but there's something shoved up inside him and he's naked and Dean is laughing…and it doesn't make sense. "Dean?" His voice is a squeak that disappears when John steps into view. "Dad?"

John's hands move and capture Sam's eyes. He's sharpening a blade and Sam gulps. "Almost ready." Dean says, pulling on whatever is inside Sam, pulling it out before shoving it back in.

"Ready?" Sam asks, his eyes darting from Dean to John and back again. "Please…tell me what's—" John lays the blade on Sam's mouth to stop him.

"Shh…Sammy…we're doing this for your own good. Just be still."

The car shifts under him and suddenly Dean is there, straddling over him. "Pain is good for you Sam. Keeps you grounded." He holds up a needle and grins. Sam watches as he plays with the needle for a minute, then Dean is pinching his left nipple and Sam realizes what he's about to do.

"No…Dean. No!" He screams as the needle bites into skin, pushes through. His body arches, his hands involuntarily pulling down, making his cock scream and his vision swims and darkens.

He wakes to the feeling of Dean's hands on his face, slapping him lightly. "Come on Sammy…stay with me. I'm not done."

Sam opens his eyes. Dean is still on top of him. His nipple is still lanced with the needle. Dean touches it and Sam groans in pain. "Time for the other one. You ready?"

"Dean…please…" Sam's voice is already hoarse from screaming and Dean holds up another needle.

"Just hold on Sam, let me just…"

Sam screams again as the second needle bites through his nipple, flailing until the pain from his nipple and wrists and cock pulls him under again.

The sharps smell of ammonia under his nose pulls him up again and Dean smiles down at him. "There we go. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Please…" Sam whispers, though he doesn't know what to beg for. "Dean…"

He turns his head as his father steps closer again and Dean jumps off the car. "You know we love you, right Sam?" John says. "We would never hurt you without reason."

Sam shakes his head. There is no reason for this. This is madness. "Dad…please…just let me go…please…"

"Shh….Sammy….shhh…" John's finger caresses over his lips. "It's going to be okay. I promise." He holds up the blade where Sam can see it. "We are going to help you."

"No…Dad, please." Sam's voice is broken and wheezy and he keens when the blade tip is pressed against his left nipple.

"Dean, you ready yet with those rings?"

"Just about."

John smiles down at Sam. "This will only take a minute, Sam. Then, we can keep you for as long as we want."

"What?" Sam shakes his head and tries to see, tries to look for Dean, but the spot light in his eyes keeps him from seeing anything beyond the immediate.

"If he doesn't fall apart." Dean says, coming back into view. He hands John something and they both move in on Sam. "The last one fell apart way too fast." Dean says and Sam can't follow what he means because he's too busy following their hands and what they're doing.

He pants and forces himself not to flail, not to pull or move as they simultaneously pull the needles out and replace them with hot, hot metal. Sam bites his tongue to keep from screaming more. Together they chant as they tighten the loops of metal they've just run through his nipples and Sam's body seems to respond, tightening, fire burning through him, through his veins and into this cock, which is hard and tender and hot inside it's coil of thin rope.

Dean snickers as John pulls him close and when they kiss, violent and messy, Sam can't breathe for the wanting of their hands, their skin. He shakes his head because that can't be right…none of this is right. He's in a nightmare…some fucking nightmare he can't seem to wake up from.

Suddenly the fullness in his ass is relieved and Sam is pulled up from his thoughts as Dean tosses a dark dildo onto the hood beside him. His relief is short lived though as John steps in between Sam's legs and something not a dildo is pushed against his hole. Sam tries to pull away, but John's hands on his hips yank him to the edge of the car, pulling on his hands, the rope around his cock tighter and Sam cries out.

John's cock fills him, thicker than the fake one, and Sam is helpless against him, against the pain and humiliation and fear…against the aching burn in his stomach, the arousal that burns from the heat of his nipples through his core and into his cock.

The car shifts again and Dean is there, his tongue laving over Sam's tortured nipples, before he's kissing Sam, pushing his tongue into Sam's mouth to share the taste of his blood. "I have a confession to make Sammy." Dean whispers in his ear. "He ain't your Daddy…and me? I'm not your brother."

His fingers play with the rings of metal in Sam's nipples, tugging until Sam's half sure he's going to pass out again. "And when he comes inside you, I'm going to take my turn."

John fucks harder and faster, as if Dean's words spur him on. "And then, we're going to tie you up and take you somewhere and keep you….someplace where you can scream when we cut you, when we fuck you…someplace where you could run for days if you got away and never see another soul…and when you break, we'll take out the rings…" He pulls on the nearest one again and Sam pants through clenched teeth. "And we'll find another you…and we'll bring him here and send you there for his Dean and his Dad to find."

John's body jerks and Sam feels heat flood his ass. John grins at him and steps away, letting Dean take his place. "Sometimes I think he gets off more on that than he does on this." John gestures at Sam's body. Dean's bent over and Sam starts when he feels Dean's tongue. John leans on the car, watching as Dean licks into Sam's ass, lifting up to let come drizzle off of his tongue onto the tip of Sam's red cock.

"But watch what happens when I do this." John says, holding up the knife again. He presses the tip of the blade into the skin just under Sam's collarbone, lays in a shallow cut, the kind that bleed and hurt, but aren't serious and Dean rises up, shoves his cock into Sam and leans in, his chin pressing against one screaming nipple as he licks the wound open and nips at the skin.

He barely moves his hips as he toys with the cut, but seconds later, he's coming inside Sam, lifting his bloody face up to his father who licks him clean and kisses him soundly. "Clean up from the ritual. I'll secure our boy here." John says, sending Dean away behind the light where Sam can't see him. He sets about cutting Sam loose, though he keeps his wrists bound.

Slowly he unwinds the rope binding Sam's cock and to his shame it leaks slow pearls of come onto his stomach once it's free. John just chuckles and fists his hand in Sam's hair, yanking him off the car and dropping him into the dirt. His hands grab Sam's feet and in seconds they're bound together. John pulls him up onto his knees and shoves a dirty sock into his mouth, followed by rope that he winds around Sam's head three times before tying it so tight that it's cutting into his cheeks. There's a ripping sound and then his eyes are covered.

He's helpless to stop them from lifting him, and he feels the trunk close around him and the impala roars to life.


End file.
